Sheldon's evil twin
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: No one knows this, not even Sheldon, but he has an identical twin, Ryder. They meet up at a coffee place after Sheldon receives a mysterious phone call threatening his friends and family. Ryder wants Sheldon's life, and now he's got it, can his friends save him in time or will they be distracted by the charming, passionate, yet dangerous Ryder who they think is Sheldon?
1. Threats and coffee shops

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**This is my first big bang theory fanfiction, so forgive me because Im sure that Sheldon is going to seem OOC in this, but I will try to keep him as in character as I can.**_

_**I hope you like the idea and this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

Sheldon is sitting in his spot on the sofa, on his laptop playing world of warcraft, when he heres the phone ring.

"Sheldon! Get the phone, I'm in the shower!" Leonard shouts from inside the bathroom.

"Hello, Sheldon Cooper speaking" Sheldon says when he answers the phone.

"Yes, I know who you are, I also know where you live, who your mother is, I know everything about you, Shelly" the deep gravelly voice says.

"How could you possibly know any of that, who are you?" Sheldon demands, not wanting to play petty games with the person on the phone.

"My name is Ryder and you're going to meet me at the coffee shop opposite your apartment" the voice says.

"And why on Earth would I do that?" Sheldon says, not wanting to leave the comfort of his apartment to meet some stranger at a coffee place that doesn't even sell scones and then try to sell you a muffin instead, the audacity!

"you are going to do this because if you dont I will hurt your mother, your friends and maybe even your girlfriend Amy" the voice says, making Sheldon's already porcelain skin pale drastically at mention of Amy's name.

"How do you know her name?" Sheldon asks, this one of the rare moments in his life when he is genuinely confused, and he hates not knowing something.

"I've been watching you for a while now, observing your habits, where you eat, what you eat, who you spend your time with, Amy is rather good looking dont you think? Maybe if she lost a few of them layers, and Penny, now I would love to hit that, Bernadette, not my type but Howard definitely lucked out there, I know everything about you, your family and your friends Sheldon and if you dont do what I say Leonard might 'accidently' slip and break his neck in the shower, you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" the man says, amusement clear in his voice, he is enjoying this, he loves watching Sheldon suffer, he deserves it.

"I'll be there in three minutes" Sheldon says in a monotone voice, despite how furious he is, hanging up abruptly.

* * *

Not bothering to tell Leonard he was going out, like he usually would normally, he walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Sheldon?" Leonard calls walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

When he hears no reply he walks into the living room.

"Weird" he says, noticing that Sheldon isn't there.

* * *

_**That is it for now, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will be Sheldon's encounter with Ryder.**_

_**Dont forget to review what you thought of this chapter. **_

_**Any helpful suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. Meeting Ryder

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**In this Missy is still Sheldon's twin, but Ryder is also his twin, his identical twin, whereas Missy is his fraternal twin.**_

_**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Ryder's POV**_

It's almost been three minutes, his better show up.

I dont do empty threats, I would have no problem at all killing Leonard.

I won't have to though because here comes Sheldon now, Leonard can live, for now.

"Ok I'm here, what do you want?" Sheldon asks, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Hey, dont be like that, take a seat, lets chat" I say, pulling out a seat for him and smiling charmingly.

"I won't take a seat, I dont want to be here" Sheldon says crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yet, here you are" I tell him, happy to be making him uncomfortable.

All I get is a scowl in return.

"Fine, at least let me buy you a strawberry quick" I say, he loves strawberry quick, he can never say no to it.

"They do that here?" he asks smiling, god, for a physicist he can be such a childish dumb arse sometimes.

"They do, just sit down, wait here, and I will get you one" I tell him.

"I'm sitting down because I want to" he announces, sitting down.

"Of course you are" I say sarcastically.

* * *

I walk up the woman at the counter and ask for a strawberry quick, a couple of minutes later she hands me the pink substance.

When no one is looking I put some crushed sleeping pills in the drink.

I walk back to the table with a proud, I can't help the sly grin on my face as I sit back down.

"Here you go" I say, handing him the beverage with an evil smirk on my face as he swallows it.

"This tastes strange, I dont think they made this correctly" Sheldon says, just making my smirk bigger.

"I paid for it, you're drinking it" I tell him, that drink cost two dollars!

"You still haven't told me what you wanted to talk about or why you know so much about me" Sheldon tells me, a serious look crossing his face.

"Dont worry your pretty little head off, you'll find out soon enough" I say looking Sheldon in the eye.

"You are making no sense, I am leaving" Sheldon says, when he stands up he shakes a little and grabs onto the table for balance.

"What's the matter, a little dizzy?" I ask, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Yes, but I am fine, like I said I am leaving" he says, trying but failing to walk away, he collapses on the floor, not unconscious yet.

"No you're not, you are never leaving, ever" I tell him, crouching down to him and whispering the last bit in his ear just before he falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

Me, him and the woman at the counter are the only ones here, and she is in the bathroom, so I drag him out of the door unnoticed.

My car is parked right outside so I just chuck him in the back seat and drive off.

It doesn't take me too long to get to my house, it's in the middle of nowhere and it has soundproof walls so no one will be able to hear his screams.

It takes him over two hours, but he finally wakes up.

He looks around the room before laying his nervous eyes on me, but soon the nervousness is gone and replaced with shock.

"Why, you look exactly like me" Sheldon observes in shock, for the first time since we met face to face, actually looking at me.

"Well duh, Einstein, tell me something I dont know, I thought you were supposed to be smart, yet you only just noticed that we are identical" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Sheldon asks, struggling against the chair I tied him to.

"it's not like you're getting out of here anytime soon, so I might as well tell you, my name is Ryder Cooper, I'm your brother" I tell him, enjoying the look of confusion on his face.

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, glad to hear you are liking the story so far.**_

_**Also if you like victorious and haven't already, check out my story 'Robbie's sticky situation', I have recently added a chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or followed/favourited this story so far.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Ryder's POV**_

"You are not my brother, I dont have any brothers" Sheldon says stubbornly.

"We're twins, how else do you explain the fact that we are identical" I shout at him, his stubbornness and arrogance already starting to annoy me.

"very simply actually, lots of people believe in the doppelganger theory, in which everyone in the world has someone who looks exactly like them" Sheldon says, god he is insufferable, I thought I had heard the last of his boring lectures when our mother kicked me out.

She kicked me out just before Sheldon left for college, we were 12 and she caught me worshipping Satan, Sheldon must have blocked me out of his memory, selfish bastard.

"You dont seriously believe that though, do you?" I ask him, even though I know the answer.

"Of course not" Sheldon says, looking outraged that I would suggest such a thing

"I merely suggested another way that could be used to explain why we look identical, for example you could be my clone" Sheldon says, although most of what he says to me is just blah, blah, blah, blah.

"I am not your clone, you imbecile!" I yell angrily, causing him to flinch, making me smirk proudly.

"How dare you call me an imbecile, I have a higher iq than yours multiplied by ten" he says, he really has not changed.

"wow, only ten, and you dont even know my iq, so shut up, or I will mangle that pretty face of yours" I tell him, he knows I'm not messing around because he opens his mouth as if to say something but then he shuts it and tightens his posture.

"ah, that is so much better, peace and quiet, no more talking for you, it is about time you listened to what I have to say, what do you know, you might actually begin to understand why I have brought you here, but let's not get ahead of ourselves" I say, but because I know Sheldon, and I know he can never keep his mouth shut for too long, I have brought something to help him.

I notice his confusion when I pull some masking tape out of my duffle bag, but it all becomes clear to him when I cover his mouth with it.

I pull up a chair and sit down in front of him so that I am eye level with him.

"Just a little something to make sure you dont talk, nothing to worry about, for now anyway" I say in a deeper voice, enjoying the worry and, dare I say it, fear in his franticly moving eyes, most likely looking for a way out.

"no need brother, you're not getting out of here anytime soon" I say my evil laugh echoing in this small, sound proof room, resonating in my ears and causing even more suspense before I start my story.

* * *

_**Leonard's POV **_**(two hours later, Leonard and Sheldon's apartment)**

"I dont know guys, I am really worried, he's been out for hours" I say, Sheldon hasn't been back since he left earlier without telling me, which is weird for Sheldon, he always feels a need to announce when he going somewhere and where he is going, in fact he has had a go at me many times when I dont do the same.

"this is Sheldon we're talking about, he probably just took the wrong bus again and ended up staying for dinner at someone's house again" Penny says, although I can sense some concern in her voice despite how hard she tries to hide it and act positive.

I texted Amy earlier, she's just as worried as I am and she's on her way here right now.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkward silence and exchanged slightly worried glance, I hear someone know at the door.

It is probably Amy.

I open the door expecting to see Amy, but instead I see Sheldon, he looks a bit paler and his hair isn't as neat as it usually is, in fact it looks longer, and he walks in as if he wasn't missing for almost seven hours.

"Hello Leonard" he says, sitting down in his spot, next to Penny.

"Where were you, you've been gone for six hours" I ask him, fustrated that I got worried for no reason.

"I was at the comic book store, I must have fallen asleep reading a comic" Sheldon says, shrugging.

Before I get a chance to say anything else I hear another knock at the door.

"Hello Leonard" Amy greets when she walks though the door.

Noticing Sheldon she turns and frowns at me.

"I thought you said he was missing" she says to me, confused.

"He was, he literally just walked in" I tell her.

I tell her what Sheldon told us and she looks suspicious, but she doesn't say anything.

We decide to watch doctor who, per Sheldon's demand and as soon as it finishes Sheldon announces that he is going to bed.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
